Solutions containing salts or acids are known to be conductive. For example a car battery's electrolyte is highly conductive. In this invention, we use this same basic liquid conductivity principle, but at a much lower and thus safer concentration. Unlike a car battery, the preferred embodiment uses higher voltages and a fluid medium that is only temporarily projected.
The acceptance of electric weapons by law enforcement is well established in many countries because it is an effective and a non-lethal means for control and neutralization of a threat. It is simple to use, causes virtually no collateral damage, and is relatively accurate. Despite obvious advantages some aspects of existing systems are operationally challenging. In current embodiments reloading is not possible or practical without full service (based on projected wire conductor and springs). Furthermore its use is more constraining in crowded areas given wire deployment along in a linear path (like a bullet's trajectory).
The invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing multiple shots, enables the capability of multiple or continuous reloading (through refueling of physical medium fluid/solution) and can target only in a controlled spatial volume (though jet convergence). This opens new possibilities for standalone operation (surveillance and active defense devices) and drone mounting (low recoil).
The table below presents reference numbers used in at least some of the above-mentioned Figures, with the corresponding component of the electric projection weapon system:
101Fixed Nozzle102Mobile Nozzle103Nozzle Actuators104Range finder105HF Inverted polarity rectify106HF Non Inverted polarity rectify107Camera & identity control (optional)108Air humidity & temperature sensor109Power selector110External computer interface111Charger112Battery packs113Main ionic fluid reservoir114Ionic/isolating fluid refilling port115Chemical refilling port116Trigger117Safety lock118I (inverted) polarity output port119N (non inverted) polarity output port120I (inverted) sequence A reservoir121N (non-inverted) sequence A reservoir122Expulsion port (to air)123Inport124I (inverted) sequence B reservoir125N (non inverted) sequence B reservoir126High pressure liquid pump & check valve127Gas pressure regulator128Volumetric pressure generator (piston type)129Volumetric pressure generator (bladder type)130Volumetric pressure generator (piston mechanically driven type)131Gas/fluid pressure generator132Catalyst (3D mesh)133Chemical Reservoir134Pump135Power control loop136Voltage set point137Current & voltage monitor138Current limiter139Nozzle cooling elements140Nozzle temperature sensor141Temperature control loop142Reservoir temperature sensor143Reservoir heating element144Target145User146Electric 3 way - purge fluid or admission147Electric pressure sensor148Electromagnetic secondary governor control149Governor valve150Isolating flush fluid reservoir151Replaceable recharge unit152Pump & 3 way selector valve153Mixing chamber154Depressurization valve155High pressure hydraulic oil or isolating gas reservoirs156direct pressurized reservoir s sub system157Indirect pressurized reservoir sub system158Current & voltage control sub system159Optional viscosity control sub system160Nozzles valves